charmed_next_generation_of_three_times_threefandomcom-20200215-history
Melinda Francesca-Paige Halliwell
Melinda is the only daughter, and youngest child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Even though her father Leo was mortal when she was conceived Melinda is part Whitelighter because the angel genes still live in Leo as he had been an angel for a lot of years. She is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris. Melinda applied to several fashion schools around the country during her senior year. She was accepted to both the Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising, in Los Angeles, and New York Fashion Institute of Technology, in New York. Melinda Is Sassy, sarcastic, playful. She was born on February 2nd 2006. She likes magic, gymnastics, Dance, clubbing, family, fashion and shopping with her best friends. She loves being a witch and understands what her family is all about, she knows fighting evil is serious and also very secretive, so she understands to keep magic from being exposed, and the challenges it takes to keep that from happening. She dislikes college work, being told what to do and being wrong. What gets her really angry is if someone hurts her younger cousins. She fears losing a family member and losing her friends. Melinda is very free spirited, caring and loving. She is close to her brothers even though they both give her a hard time but she wouldn't have it any other way. Her family is very important to her from parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins and those who are part of the magical community. '' '' Charmed Powers ' ' Telekinesis - '''The ability to move or control one or more objects with one's mind and hands without physical contact. The strength of the ability depends on one's physical and emotional strength, but most importantly, mental stability. This power is channelled by her eyes. '''Astral Projection - '''The ability to project oneself on the physical plane anywhere the heart desired to be. Her telekinetic power at first was useless in this mode, but later she learnt how to use it in her astral form. '''Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down the molecules in an object to the point where it ceases movement in time. Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up the molecules in an object to create and explosion. Basic Wiccan Powers Spell Casting: 'The ability to author and recite spells. '''Potion Making: '''The ability to brew potions. '''Scrying: '''The ability to locate other magical beings using a crystal and map. '''Crystal Charging: '''The ability to bless crystals to create an electrical cage. '''Mediumship-'''The ability to see the spirits of the deceased ''Whitelighter powers '''Telekinetic Orbing - The hybrid ability to focus on one or more objects and physically call for it with telekinetic force and appear in a swarm of orbs. She activates this power by holding out her hands. Orbrun ''' - The ability to stand, walk, or run while in a partial orb transition and stay that way until the user "lets it go" or begins to actually orb. '''Orbing- '''the ability to teleport across the world and other dimensions. Can travel place to place in Orbs. '''Hovering- '''the ability to hover a few inches off the ground. '''Sensing- the ability to sense others locations of her family and 8 charges. Own Powers ' ' 'Energy Blast'The ability to project a blast of energy from the hands that can cause a great deal of pain or possibly death. Petrification- the ability to turn objects to stone. Pyrokinesis- the ability to throw fire Telepathy- the ability to hear people’s thoughts. 'Cryokinesis'is the power to create ice.